Una Decision Dificil De Tomar
by Tomo-Cullen
Summary: Cuando por fin termina el caos de los dos mundos. Ella decide buscar a Leo para arreglar las cosas por no haberlo elejido a él y si a su amigo Omer…¿Qué pasara? ¿Omer se dará cuenta de lo que está sucediendo?, ¿Con quien se quedara Ella?, Reviews xfasss
1. Chapter 1

**Una Decisión Difícil De Tomar**

**Hola Espero que les agrade mi fic, como sabran los personajes no son mios :P**

**Me gustaria saber si le gusto o no, saludos Tomo-Cullen :D ViVa Split! (L)**

* * *

><p><em><span>El Resumen De Mi Historia, Donde Empezaba Mi Sufrimiento Amoroso:<span>_

Hace un año, había dejado de ser una niña común, antes era solamente la hermana extraña y rara de el famoso Guy Rozen, el era mi hermano en el instituto él es uno de los chico más populares. Lo cual no nos podía ver nadie junto en el instituto; no me importaba mucho si era o no popular. Ya que contaba con alguien, mi mejor amigo Omer Teneh. El es igual de raro, trabaja en una tienda de videos juego, su jefe y amigo es Rafael; nunca me separe de Omer.

Hasta que un día pasó todo, habíamos ido el primer día de clases a la famosísima escuela "Green"; me acuerdo que ese día no pude dejar de soltar la mano de Omer, estaba demasiado nerviosa; al fin había terminado de hablar el director Amnom, parecía que fueron horas en vez de cinco minutos. Mientras estábamos acomodándonos en los asientos, claro que yo me iba a sentar con Omer, o mi tonto hermano me saco a mi amigo y se sentó con él lo cual me tocaría sentarme sola; el profesor de ciencias (mi padre, llamado Michael Rozen), nos presenta a un nuevo alumno, llamado Leo. Lo tenía que admitir era tan guapo, que tuve que morder mi labio inferior para que no me quedara abierta la boca; todas las chicas los miraban de las mismas formas y como siempre la "reina y hija" del director Zohar, se mojaba los labios. Como siempre ella tenía lo que quería y siempre le hacían caso, asique suspire algo desilusionada anqué sabia que nunca un chico tan guapo se fijaría en mi.

Antes de darme cuenta Leo estaba sentado al lado de mío, me ponía algo nerviosa pero no importaba; Tengo que dejar de pensar en él y seguir mi historia, poco a poco nos empezamos a conocer y me enamore perdidamente de él. Pero Omer me decía que no tenía que confiar en él y que era un vampiro, lo cual primero no existían los vampiros y segundo Leo era perfecto como no confiar en él.

Hasta que un día Leo me confiesa la verdad, el había venido a la escuela "Green" a buscarme y contarme que era una dividida, mitad humana y mitad vampira. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía que salvar la vida de los dos mundos el de los humanos y de los vampiros; tenía que ser su profeta, yo una niña apenas de quince años que no entendía nada.

Tengo que admitirlo al principio me sentí angustiada, confundida, traicionada por mis propios padres que no me contaron que era adoptada, no podía creer nada de nada. A punto que decidí negarme a aceptar mi identidad y mi propio destino; Pero después de unos días tenía una sensación de alivio, como si ahora por fin pudiera vivir en paz. Claro que no fue fácil todo esto, pude traer la paz a los dos mundos. Pero había un problema y era el amor, a lo ultimo tuve que elegir entre "mi guardián " el vampiro que amaba con todo mi corazón o mi mejor amigo Omer, que nunca me había dejado sola y que si no lo elegía se iba a ir, yo tan solo no quería que se valla lo quería conmigo lo cual lo elegí; pensé que Leo se quedaría conmigo y que me cuidaría pero ese fue mi error él se enojo y en sus ojos se reflejaba lo triste que estaba, poco a poco empezó a distanciarse de mí, hasta que un día no volvió.

Desde ese día había decidido buscarlo y arreglar las cosas, me preguntaran porque cuando el no volvió y otro se convirtió en mi guardián ya no era más feliz él se había llevado mi corazón, mis sentimientos todo aunque intentaba que no se dieran cuenta; así empezó mi problema amoroso; donde no quería que se valla nadie; se que suena egoísta pero era la verdad. Quería que fueran para mi, claro que nunca le dije a Omer que buscaría a Leo para arreglar las cosas…no sabría como reaccionaria; pero quería terminar esta pesadilla…


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap. 2: La decisión de Leo_

_**Leo POV:**_

Hacía varios días que no veía a Ella, no podía creer como había elegido a un simple humano como aquel en vez de mí; no pude contener la triste e enojo que tuviera por lo que había pasado. Aunque igual iba a seguir cuidándola hasta que Jamón dijo que ella no me quería más cerca y que preferiría que otro sea su guardián; al principió me negué, aunque ella no quisiera yo la cuidaría, no podía estar un minuto o segundo sin ver a mi querida y adorada profeta aunque no la tuviera podía soñar que algún día ella volvaria a mi; no pude contener la triste y el enojo que tuve por lo que había pasado. Aunque igual iba a seguir cuidándola hasta que Jamón dijo que ella no me quería más cerca y que preferiría que otro sea su guardián; al principió me negué, aunque ella no quisiera yo la cuidaría, no podía estar un minuto o segundo sin ver a mi querida y adorada profeta aunque no la tuviera podía soñar que algún día ella volvaria a mí.

Había decidido dejarla vivir en paz, sin molestarla. Si ella deseaba no verme mas, yo lo cumpliría aunque me estuviese muriendo lentamente…Desde ese entonces mi personalidad había cambiado demasiado, había perdido mi confianza en mí mismo, lo arrogante que era se había borrado. Y lo más importante era que había perdido mi lugar entre los vampiros, es decir antes tenían miedo de acercarse y hablar, pero ahora cualquier insecto se burlaba.

-como el más fuerte de los vampiros, el mejor sin hacerme la gran cosa. Cayó en este pozo sin fondo, donde no tengo una salida. Me acuerdo antes de conocer a esa persona, era el mejor me sentía como si nadie podía derrotarme; confiaba en mi y ningún vampiro débil se burlaba de mi.

En mis ojos se veían la fuerza que tenia, no como ahora que había perdido todo mi brillo. Tenía una solución olvidarme de ella, y seguir mi vida pensando que ella nunca existió. Ahora que estaba Carmel, podría olvidarme de todo y seguir jugando con ella, como siempre había pasado- decía en voz baja para poder darme fuerzas.

Había ido a tomar algo al bar que siempre íbamos todos los vampiros; allí estaba "mi salvación", la que haría que me olvidara de mi sufrimiento y volvería hacer como antes. El Leo que me encantaba ser, no este. Me acerque a ella y rodee con mis brazos.

-hola hermosa- dije mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a secas

-tanto tiempo. No olvide que tú me traicionaste y me encerraste el espejo, pero era verdad eso que el famoso y temible Leo se había hecho pedazos; por eso te perdonare- dijo mientras se mojaba los labios y ponía sus brazos en mi cuello

Al escuchar lo que me había dicho, hice una mueca como si fuera que no me importaba nada y intente besarla pero ella no me dejo, lo cual se movió y bese su mejilla.

-no seré la chica patética que viene a consolarte solo cuando estas mal y después me apartas- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa juguetona.

-ya te has olvidado nuestro juego- dije intentando besarla pero ella seguía negándose

-aparte la niña te está buscando, le ah preguntado a Jamón en donde te metiste. Que quiere hablar contigo- dijo riéndose

-es demasiada tarde- dije mientras me apartaba y me sentaba. Una parte de mi quería verla pero la otra que era más fuerte pensaba "ella te izo de todo Leo, recién te estás recuperando de todo el daño que te izo". Pude sentir como Carmel se sentó al lado mío.

-así que parece que vas enserio, de olvidarte de Ella- dijo mientras me dio un pequeño y rápido beso. –Hablando de ella, mira quien aparece- dijo gozando el momento.

Me quede duro, hasta que por fin pude darme cuenta que recién entraba y despacio venia hacia donde estaba, no sabría qué pasaría pero estaba seguro que no me iba a contener. Iba a escuchar lo que tenía que decir y después me iría, no tenias ganas de estar escuchando de lo bien que la estaba pasando con aquel simple humano, y que a mí me quería como un simple y patético amigo, yo no lo aceptaría.


End file.
